


A Metal Body And A Golden Heart

by RavenThePhantomThief



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: (damn do I like british words), (maybe fluff? does this count as fluff?), Fluff, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Jealousy, Living Together, Shared apartment, shared flat, small girl, smol Aigis, smol girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenThePhantomThief/pseuds/RavenThePhantomThief
Summary: Years after the events of Persona 3 Aigis has to fight the worst enemy known to humankind: Feelings. And feeling jealous is on today's list.





	A Metal Body And A Golden Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this at 1 in the morning and I am tired and sometimes I am busy doing university stuff, but I feel like writing such silly stories keeps me sane. But I still want to do my stuff right, so if you find any spelling- or grammar errors please tell me. Also, the last time I played Persona 3 was some time ago (maybe 7 years I don't know) so if I missed some huge story detail that made this constellation of people impossible... just think of it as an AU and enjoy the silly story. If you know some fitting tags you can write that in the comments too. I would be really happy if you left a comment and tell me what you think of this story because comments are like fuel for an author: Without them, I might stay stuck in a desert and probably die. But now, enjoy the story. (Please read the end note for an important message).

Aigis was angry.

Really angry.

After the group escaped the time loop inside of the _Abyss Of Time_ , they wanted to leave the past behind them and left the dorm. From there, the group had to split up. Akihiko and Mitsuru had graduated, Ken was still going to elementary school and Shinjiro was still recovering from the bullet wound he got from Takaya. The twins were gone too, and since everyone was very busy with learning and working, they decided that Ken took Koromaru with him. She had spent her last year at Gekkoukan High School only with Fuuka, Yukari and Junpei. But that was only partly true because Junpei was spending most of his time at the hospital, visiting Chidori and bringing her food and art supplies that someone could use without (needing to) harm themselves. Fuuka had moved into another apartment and was busy with the new Tech-School club. So after her last year at the school, Aigis was alone with Yukari most of the time.

They were living together in the same apartment after all. And it was okay. Until Yukari's career as an actress started to become more and more time consuming for the brunette and she had to travel to another city for some time. Aigis was really surprised and a little bit sad when she found out about her plans one evening, but Yukari said it would be alright. The Android could live together with Ken in his apartment. This way she wasn't alone. In the beginning, Aigis was really glad about this. She had started a job as a shop assistant in a flower shop, that was basically right next to the young boy's place. Her way to work was much shorter now.

Aigis loved to work in the flower shop. It gave her the feeling that she learning more and more about the world around her, and about the things that lived in it. She was always happy to see that a flower had grown a lot. But then, she started thinking. She started thinking and then she started to dislike what she was thinking about.

And then, she realized something that made her angry. She was angry at Ken.

Angry and jealous.

* * *

They were sitting in Ken's apartment. It was small but cosy. He even let her sleep in his soft bed, while he was sleeping on the couch. He had turned into a real gentleman. Like Luke from the Professor Layton games (She bought one of the games some time ago to learn about video games and to find out why humans found them so enjoyable. Since then, she couldn't stop to compare the two). Sadly, there wasn't a person who could be his mentor. His Professor Layton. The only older person he still had contact with was Junpei and Aigis didn't want to imagine the monster that a professor Junpei could create. Well, I guess we have to be satisfied with only one half of a grade detective duo.

But that didn't matter right now. In Aigis eyes, Ken was, in this very moment, a mean person. He had done something unforgivable.

"You!"

She stood up. Her kitchen chair was knocked over by the force of her movement. Ken looked up from his school notes. "Is everything alright Aigis?"

"How dare you!"

"What did I do?" The boy was caught totally off guard. He tried to remember everything he did since she moved in with him two days ago.

"Did I say something wrong? Sorry, we didn't see each other for some time, did I do something rude? Did I forgot something?"

He stood up and tried to comfort her. "Hey. Come on. Look at me."

"That is exactly the problem!" She placed a hand on her head and a hand on Ken's. "To make I contact with you, it is necessary for me to tilt my head 23 degrees upwards!"

"And that means?"

"That you betrayed me!"

"I have still no idea what you're angry about. You have to look up, yes, because I am taller... then... you..." His face froze for a moment and he just stared at her. "Are you mad because I'm now taller than you?"

"Yes! We don't see each other for months and then you do... THIS!"

"You mean _growing_?"

"Yes! It's totally unfair!"

Ken knew that Aigis was fairly new to having emotions and that she sometimes had problems with handling her feelings. But this... this was something he didn't understand right away. "So you are mad because I grew taller?"

"I just don't want to be left behind!" She lifted her hand from Ken's head and stretched it towards the ceiling!

"Well, I don't think I will ever be this tall. But it would be cool!"

"But you can still grow! Humans can grow, animals can grow! Plants can grow! Why am I the only one who is stuck with her body!"

"Well... you have an artificial body. I mean, the coffee machine isn't growing either."

"...Did you just compare me with... a coffee... machine?"

"...To be fair... you can make a really good coffee."

Note to self: _Ken, you're an idiot!_

"Aaaaaaaahaaaahaaaaa!" Aigis screamed.

"Come on! I didn't mean it like that!"

"I will spend the rest of my life as an upgraded coffee machine!"

"Well, you would be a coffee machine with machine guns which is... really cool."

"How can you say something like that? This is so mean!"

"I am sorry, I wasn't thinking this through!" Ken heard from Yukari that Aigis had gotten more lively but this was too much for him to handle. 

"Please stop crying, okay?" 

* * *

"Are you feeling better?" 

"A little bit. But I still think you're a jerk. Damn you and healthy biological body that has the ability to grow in height!" 

She gave him a piercing look, which wasn't very threatening in her current situation. To calm her down, Ken made some hot chocolate and brought her some cookies. She had her knees up to her chest and was wrapped in a blanket. She took a purposely loud sip from one of Ken's Pheonix Ranger Featherman mugs (this one even featured Yukari as Feather Pink. The mug was an awesome piece of merchandise). 

"I am sorry." The boy scratched the back of his head. He didn't know what to do. She had calmed down a bit, but he was sure that she could start complaining again any minute. 

"You know..." He started his sentence without thinking about it. 

"You know that you have grown a lot too, right?" 

"Huh?" Her glare vanished and was replaced with a look of confusion. "I did?" 

She jumped up and ran to the bathroom. 

"Hey!" Ken was able to catch the mug before it dropped on the ground. The hot chocolate splashed all over the floor. "What a waste." He sighed. 

When he turned his head to look at through the bathroom door, he saw the blond girl looking into the mirror. 

"Calm down. That's not what I meant." 

"Huh? But you said that I had grown too?" 

"Yes, but not like that." 

"I don't understand. Explain yourself!" 

While she said the last sentence, she pointed her finger at him (again) and struck some kind of pose. She definitely watched too much Featherman on TV. But who could blame her? The show was amazing. 

"You know what is more important than making your body grow?" He moved a hand to his chest and tried his best to stand straight. If Aigis can do poses during their conversations, he could do the same. "How your mind and your character growths are far more important! You see, when we first met, you had some problems interacting with others, and hell you did know nothing about personal space. I mean just standing in someone's room and watching him sleep is..." He noticed her look and decided to change the topic. "Well, nevermind. But look at you know. You started to show your feelings and you talk openly about things that are bothering you. You work in a flower job and interact with people every day." 

Ken walked a step closer and pointed at the mirror. "When I told you that you have grown, you instantly ran to the mirror. But Aigis, don't you have a program that tells you what happens with your body?" 

"Yes I have. I know if the temperature changes or if something is malfunction or-" 

She stopped and her mouth opened. She looked at the mirror. 

"But instead of checking your program, you were so excited that you ran to the mirror to look at yourself. You know..." 

The boy placed a hand on her chest. "Your body might be made of metal, but your heart is made out of gold, I am sure of that. You grew a lot and you can grow a lot more. Every day you learn something new. Everyone else does that too of course. And when we meet the others again, they will all be the same persons, but they have grown as well."

Aigis looked down. Ken placed his finger on her chin and lifted her head. "Everything okay now?" Aigis tried to avoid his gaze. The situation seemed to be really uncomfortable for her. "Ahem... Ken..." Her eyes were focused on the floor. "I don't know if this matters a lot because of my... metal body... but..." Aigis feet moved around a little bit. The situation was awkward. "Ken... could you please...?" 

"Ken, could you please stop poking my boob?" 

"Wow! Sorry!" 

He pulled his hand back so fast, that he accidentally bumped into against the door. "Hahaha... ow!" He held his hand and gave the robot girl a pained smile. "Haha... sorry... haha." 

This time, it was Aigis turn to scratch her head. "Well, I should apologize too. I made a huge drama... and a mess in your kitchen..." 

"Oh right. I should probably clean that up."

"I should help you." 

"No. You sit there and drink your hot chocolate... or at least the tiny rest that is still in the cup." 

She wanted to protest, but he was already on his knees and started to mop it up with a towel. Aigis sat down after putting her chair back up (she knocked it over again when she had run to the bathroom) and sat down again. She sipped the small rest out of the mug and watched the boy cleaning the floor. 

"You know. You said that everyone grows and changes... but... can you do me a favour?"

The boy turned around and looked at Aigis. "Sure, what is it?" 

"Please don't change too much, okay? 

Ken started to laugh. 

"Hey! Stop laughing! I am serious!" 

"Sorry, sorry. But hey, a sulky face suits you. You look really cute." 

"And since when did you became such a flirt?" 

"I don't know. Maybe that stuff just happens when you _grow_ older?" A smile appeared on his face and grew wider and wider. 

"That was a terrible joke." 

A joke only Junpei could make. 

Wait a minute. 

"Haha, was it that bad? Sorry. But you don't have to worry. I promise you, no matter how much I change, I will always be Ken and you can always count on me!" 

He used his thumb to point at himself and gave her a goofy smile. He reminded Aigis of someone. And now she was afraid again. 

"No! It happened! You are slowly turning into Junpei!" 

"Okay what? Sorry that I am asking, but how many mental breakdowns are you planning on having today?" 

"Oh no! Professor Junpei has already infected you!" 

"I... I don't really know what is happening now... I... I think I just bring this towel back to the bathroom and when I come back you tell me what is bothering you now." He sighed and walked towards the bathroom. 

Aigis eyes followed the boy until he vanished into the bathroom. Then she sighed. Would he really turn into another Junpei? Not that she disliked Junpei, but the world already struggles with one at the time.

She turned around and looked at Koromaru, who was napping on the sofa in the next room. "Well, Koromaru. Looks like we have to work together to survive as small beings in this harsh world of tall people." 

Koromaru only looked at her. He stood up and walked towards Aigis. And then he stood up. He stood on his hind legs and placed his front paws on her shoulders. He looked down at her, panting happily.

Aigis wanted to cry. She just leaned against the big dog and Koromaru hugged her with his paws as good as he could. 

"Woof!" 

"Yeah, I know. You only had good intentions. Thanks for holding me. I need that right now." The good side of being small was that every hug ~~felt~~ literally was bigger. And a hug from a dog with soft fur was like a soft bed. She hugged him back and let herself sink into the soft fur.  
  
  
  
  
  


"..."  
  
  
  
  
  


"KEN! I AM IN NEED OF ANOTHER HOT CHOCOLATE!"

**Author's Note:**

> Important Message: Okay so if you thought this was totally shit you can ignore this. But if you liked my story or if you follow some of my other stories, I want you to do the following for me: Please leave some ideas for one-shots in the comments. I have some myself, but right now I am more interested in what others want to read. Do you have a situation that would be really funny? You wanna read more of pairing XY (I will probably stick with my favourite pairings, but maybe some story will pop out of my head anyway!) More of Persona 5 or some P3/4 stuff? If you have a wish please comment.


End file.
